Fate of a Singer
by yukiasakura202
Summary: A girl name Yuki is a singer but late her life was totally change because of her illness...
1. A singer's Destiny

yukiasakura202: hello everyone this was assignment given by my teacher. I go to Life Academy High School, it is located in Oakland, CA. This assignment was worth 3 class grades so it was a big deal. My friend Jackie also upload her cancer project on and her user name is Vampire. Life Academy is a school of Health and Bioscience so we had to do this assignment in order to graduate.

Claimer: I do own this whole story, but if you would like to use some of the plot in this story for school or anything; please ask.

Characters: Yuki (me) Hiro (my boyfriend) Risu (my best friend Jackie) Kurama (Jackie's boyfriend) Juriusu (my friend Julius) Sakuya (my sister Lucy) Kami (my other sister Linda) Dr. Time (my friend Shakir)

**Warning: **I have edit this paper, the stuff mention in this assignment about the cancer is pretty accurate but please if you do have this kind of cancer, please do not try and use the materials here.

And now on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 1: a singer's destiny**

I woke up at 4:30 am, stretched my arms and legs and did my morning chores.

_Ding Dong. _I heard the door bell rang and I went to open the door. I saw my wonderful manager standing in front of me.

"OhayÇ, Yuki-chan," greeted my manager.

"OhayÇ, Risu-chan," I greeted cheerfully.

Risu was my best friend since childhood. When I became an idol; she was kind enough to be my manager. She's been my manager for two years already; time goes by fast doesn't it?

We walked out to the car, and went get breakfast together.

"Juriusu-kun, please take us to _Lakeview_," asked Risu.

"Hai, Risu-san," confirmed the driver, Juriusu.

We arrived at this beautiful place called _Lakeview_, where the best pancakes are served to you fresh. We went inside, and noticed that the place was packed with people.

"A table for two Risu-san?" asked the waiter.

"Hai, onegai shimasu. Oh, and can we use one of the V.I.P. rooms, with a nice view," clarified Risu.

"Of course, this way please." The waiter led the way to the V.I.P. room. The room was beautiful, it was pastel blue with a hint of white, but what took my breath away was the view. It was a crystal clear lake, the morning sun shine made the water seemed like it was sparkling.

We left the restaurant after we were done with our meals. Juriusu drove us to the studio, where I practiced my singing with my vocalist, Sakuya. About 3 hours later, we left the studio and went to my choreographer, Kami, to practice on my dancing. While I was in the car I started to feel my throat hurting. We arrived at the dance studio in about 15 minutes. I practiced my choreography with my dancer for my next MV. We've practiced for about almost 2 hours straight. We finally stopped for a drink of water. The water flowed down my throat and my throat started to burn. I fell on my knees, my hands clutching my throat.

"Yuki! What's wrong?" asked a worried Risu running towards me.

"My throat cough h-hurts cough a-a lot." I started coughing a lot, I wanted to stop coughing, but my throat was hurting really bad. My vision was getting darker and blurrier, and then everything went black. Last thing I heard was Risu screaming, "Yuki! Yuki! Someone, call the police!"

I was awakened by a bright light, I blinked a few times to refocus my vision. I could see my manger, Risu sigh with relief. I could see Dr. Time, staring at me with a worried smile.

"Konnichi wa, Yuki-chan," he greeted.

Dr. Time is my personal doctor since I started to become a singer.

"Konnichi wa, Dr. Time," I whispered. My throat still hurts a little, but not as much as before.

"Thank god you're awake," said Risu as she ran to give me a big hug. I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Risu-chan, have you been crying?" I asked as I broke the hug.

"Iie," denied Risu. I smiled and faced Dr. Time.

"Yuki-chan, how do you feel?" asked Dr. Time.

"Besides my throat hurting, I'm perfectly fine," I answered with a smile.

Seeing me smile, Dr. Time also smiled, but frowns and became serious.

"Are you okay Dr. Time?" I asked, worried by the sudden change in mood.

"Yuki-chan, I think you have a tumor near your vocal cords," said Dr. Time in a very sad tone. I could see Risu crying from the corner of the room.

"What…?"


	2. meeting an Ooncologgist…Ugh I give up

yukiasakura202: Hey everyone tanks for the wonderful reviews. Sorry to keep you guys waiting here's chapter 2...

* * *

**Chapter 2: meeting an O-oncolo-g-gist…Ugh I give up!**

I woke up and found out that I was in my room. Yesterday's events seemed like a dream.

**Flashbacks:**

**"What are you talking about?!" I could feel tears threaten to come out.**

**Dr. Time looked at me with a very sad expression and said, "Yuki-chan you might have throat cancer."**

**"But h-how d-did this h-happen..." I felt tears sliding down my cheeks.**

**"I need you to come back tomorrow at 9:21 am, so we could make sure if you really have cancer," with that said Dr. Time as he left the room.**

**Risu walked up to me.**

**"Yuki…"**

**"I don't get this at all, how did I ended up with cancer?" I was very confused and angry at the same time.**

**"Yuki, every things going to be okay." said Risu trying to calm me down.**

**"Okay? How can everything be okay? I have cancer for god sake!" I screamed as tears slowly slid down my cheeks.**

**"Please Yuki stop crying, seeing you cry makes me cry too." said Risu putting a hand on my back.**

**"I hate this! I hate this so much!" I screamed then I started to burst into tears.**

** Risu hugged me and we cried for about five minutes, we left the hospital after we calmed down. Risu took me home and I went up to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and started to sob. I didn't know how long I was crying for but I got tired and feel asleep.**

**End of flashback. **

_Ding, Dong. _I was snapped back to reality thanks to the door bell. I hurried down the stairs to open the door. Once I open the door I saw my friend Risu with a worried expression on her face.

"OhayÇ Risu-chan," I greeted cheerfully.

"OhayÇ," Risu greeted back with a slight hint of happiness in her voice. (Risu was glad that I was my old self again.) Suddenly her expression changed into a very disgusted look.

"Risu-chan are you okay, you don't look so well?" I gave Risu a worried look.

"Are you going to be wearing that today?" she pointed at my clothes, that I wore yesterday.

"Oh, sorry, wait for twenty minutes please." I ran up stairs and took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes.

We both went to the car, and my driver, Juriusu; drove us to the usual place where we ate breakfast. It was quiet the whole time we were there, the silence was very uncomfortable, and so I decided to break the silence.

"Um…what are we doing today?" I questioned.

"Today you will record your new song with Sakuya. Then you'll have dance practice with Kami," responded Risu.

There was an awkward silence between us again, but this time Risu was the one to break it.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Risu looking at her food.

"I feel 100," I lied. My throat was still in pain, but I just ignored it. I had trouble eating my food, because each time I tried to swallow my throat started to hurt a lot, so I gave up and put down my fork and knife.

Risu looked at me with a saddened face she knew I was lying, but she just played along and continued to eat her breakfast. We left the restaurant and proceeded to the recording studio. We arrived to the studio in about thirty minutes, and saw Sakuya there waiting for us.

"Hello, Yuki-chan. Ready to record your new song?" asked Sakuya.

"Of course," I answered enthusiastically.

We went into one of the recording studio to practice on my singing. Sakuya pressed play and music just started to flow out. I listened to the music and started to sing.

_ The amber-colored you_

_Is so tender, even in my memories_

_We were alone in those woods_

_You nodded when you smiled_

_You pointed out the shooting stars_

_I couldn't even say good-bye_

_Keep reproaching me, don't ever forgive me_

_Keep wounding me with these sharp pains_

_When my heart finally beat_

_Tears rushed out and rocked my body_

_The dream I see at dawn is so sorrowful_

_The chain that bound us_

_Rotted in the sea_

_Never to return…_

"pant cough." I held onto my throat, tears running down my cheeks.

Sakuya ran out of the recording studio and gave me a glass of water.

"Hey, Yuki-chan are you all right?" asked Sakuya.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting a little emotional that's all." I looked down at my new lyrics for my new song, _Missing Link_, with a very sad expressionThe truth is I wasn't okay, my throat was killing me.

"Well let's record it next time, okay?" suggested Sakuya, looking at me with an 'I understand look.'

"I'm sorry and thanks Sakuya-san." Then I left with Risu to the car.

"Juriusu-kun, take us to Life General Hospital. Yuki-chan has an appointment today," Risu, declared.

"Hai, Risu-san," confirmed the driver, Juriusu.

The car stopped in front of the hospital. Risu and I got out the car and walked into the hospital. Risu went up to the nurse at the front counter.

"Konnichi wa, may I help you?" asked the nurse.

"I have an appointment today," replied Risu.

"Okay." the nurse started to type on the computer. "Name please?" requested the nurse.

"Yuki Sakura," said Risu.

"Okay, please proceed to the waiting room; and wait to be called on," said the nurse with a smile.

"ArigatÇ." Risu and I walked to the waiting room, and sat down in the chairs; waiting to be called on.

Ten minutes later, we heard another nurse call my name. We followed the nurse into a room. Inside the room we saw Dr. Time with another male doctor waiting for us with a smile on his face.

"Konnichi wa, Yuki-chan. How are you feeling today?" asked Dr. Time.

"I'm feeling fine Dr. Time," I assured him.

"Let me introduce you to Dr. Rigati, an oncologist," introduced Dr. Time.

I was surprised to see the person in front of me. He was handsome and all, but the thing that shock me the most was that he looks very young. I think he is either my age or a year older than me.

"O-on-ccolo…what?" I stuttered on the word oncologist.

"An oncologist is a doctor whose profession is in cancer," responded Risu.

"Wow, Risu-chan how did you know that?" I asked amazed that Risu will know that.

"I used to read scientific vocabulary books when I'm bored in middle school," she answered.

We went into the room, and Dr. Rigati was looking at some files that had my name on it.

"Well today I will be doing some tests on you to make sure if you have the cancer Dr. Time thought you did," he explained.

I followed him into a room that was all dark, until Dr. Rigati opens the lights. I saw a chair that looks like the one you'll see in a dentist's room, there were also some tools next to the chair. I was praying that he wouldn't use a needle for whatever test he's doing on me. I lay down on the chair while Dr. Rigati prepared for the tests he was going to perform on me.

Dr. Rigati performed the following tests on me: endoscopy, biopsy, and MRI, well at least that's what he told me it was called. I was so nervous when I saw there was an x-ray looking thing over my head and then Dr. Rigati put this long skinny tube called an endoscope through my mouth and into my throat, he was watching on a little T.V. that shows where the endoscope was going. Then all of a sudden I felt pain in my throat, I wanted to scream, but when I was about to, the tube came back out of my mouth. There were some red things on the tube, that wasn't there before. Dr. Rigati saw me staring at the endoscope with a shocked expression.

"These are your tissue from your throat, later I'm going to use these and examine them to see if they are contaminated by sarcoma (cancer)."explained Dr. Rigati. He walked into the room that was connected to the room I was in. From my point of view I think it is a lab room.

"Um..."

"You may go back to the other room." said Dr. Rigati.

I left the room and went back into the room where Risu and Dr. Time were in. We all waited for Dr. Rigati to arrive with the results. It seemed like forever, but it was only thirty minutes, then an hour. Finally we saw Dr. Rigati came in with a pale folder and a big khaki folder under his arms.

"Yuki, I just did a Biopsy test with the tissue that I got from your throat and it seems that you have Laryngeal Cancer." He looked at me like he was expecting some kind of reaction, but all he saw was a blank expression on my face.

_"I have cancer, but how? Can I still be able to sing? What happens if I can't sing anymore?" _millions of questions were popping into my head.

"Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan?" asked Dr. Rigati while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked looking confused.

"You were in your own world," answered Risu.

Dr. Rigati showed us some photos of my throat, I was about to faint once I saw the first photo, but I held it together. I heard Dr. Time and Dr. Rigati saying something about MRI. (MRI represents Magnetic Resonance Imaging, a procedure in which radio waves and a powerful magnet linked to a computer are used to create detailed pictures of areas inside the body).

"Um, excuse me, but will I still be able to sing?" I interrupted the doctor's conversation.

"Your cancer is now at stage 2 which means that the cancer has metastasize (spread) to the supraglottis and subglottis. So those two can't move normally," responded Dr. Rigati.

"What's su-p-prag-lo-t-tis and sub-gl-ott-is?" I asked with a very confused and worried look.

"The top part of the larynx is the supraglottis and subglottis is at the bottom," said Dr. Rigati.

"Yuki-chan, your cancer is still in early stage so it is better if we diagnose it as soon as possible," notified Dr. Time.

"Will I lose my voice in the process?" I asked.

"We still haven't found out if you vocal cords are affected yet, but while you're singing and your throat starts to hurt, stop immediately," warned Dr. Rigati.

"But how did Yuki get this cancer?" Risu asked.

"Well, usually only a person who smokes a lot has this type cancer," answer Dr. Rigati.

"But I don't smoke at all!" I exclaimed, surprised only people who smoked could get this cancer.

"Even second hand smoke could cause the cancer." clarified Dr. Time.

"How?" questioned Risu.

"A smoker has a filter in the cigarette to protect them, but second hand smokers don't," explained Dr. Rigati.

After hearing Dr. Rigati's explanation, I started to get worried. My whole body was shaking in fear.

"We have to go now. I think Yuki-chan is getting tired," informed Risu as she looked at me.

"Okay, it is getting late now," agreed Dr. Time looking at his watch.

"Just remember we have another appointment next week on Wednesday," reminded Dr. Rigati.

Risu just nodded and held me up as we left the room.

Risu and I left the hospital, and we saw Juriusu parked at the parking lot. We went into the ca, Juriusu started the car right after we got in and headed towards the direction to my house.

"You can cry now." said Risu while looking out the window with her head on her palm.

My tears started to fall down my cheek and onto my hands that were now holding onto my skirt.

"Is something wrong? Why is Yuki-san crying?" asked a concern driver.

"No, nothings wrong, it's just that Yuki-chan has a cold, so she won't be singing for a while." answered Risu, using an excuse.

"Well I hope Yuki-san will feel better soon, and sing for us once again." said the fopeful Driver.

I cried and cried until the car reached my house. Risu walked me to my front door and waved goodbye as I went in. I went upstairs to my room and went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, I came out dressed in my midnight blue nightgown and walked out to my balcony. I could feel the cold wind playing with my hair. I shivered a little and decide to go back into my room. I couldn't sleep at all until 2:00 am. Thank god I have a day off from work so I could sleep late.

All I was thinking of was what happen today at the hospital. I could remember how it felt with that tube in my throat. I could also remember the photos of my throat, remembering that made me wanting to faint again but all I did was drifted to sleep. That night I had a nightmare about not being able to sing anymore and it frightening me. I wasn't scared that I was going to die, I was scared because I couldn't be able to sing anymore…


	3. Struggle through Twilight

yukiasakura202: thanks for waiting here is chapter 3...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Struggle through Twilight**

The next day I woke up at 7:30 am, a little later then the time I usually wake up. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and gather my things for school. Yes, I have school today unfortunately. I went to the closet to change into my uniform for school. I was wearing a white shirt with a blue tie, with a blue skirt a little above the knees; I matched it with some white knee-length boots. I looked into the mirror to make sure I was ready to go, I twirl around, because the uniforms was just sooooo cute; and then I was startled by the door bell.

_Ding, Dong. _I grabbed my school bag and ran down stairs to meet my great manager/best friend, Risu.

_"Okay Yuki just act normal." _I thought as I took a deep breath in. I opened the door thought I would find my best friend, but instead I saw Hiro Suzuki, he was wearing long blue pants and a white collar shirt with a blue tie similar to mine and some white tennis shoes.

"OhayÇ, Yuki-chan." greeted Hiro.

"Eh, Hiro-kun why are you here?" I questioned.

"I heard from Risu that you're going to school today and about what's been happening to you, so I requested to pick you up," explained Hiro.

Hiro is my friend I meet right after I became a singer. He has blonde hair and midnight blue eyes, to my surprise he is full blooded Japanese. The first time we met was when I was doing a show for _Blitz _to promote on my new song _Still Waiting. _Hiro was my partner for that song, and yes he is a singer too. We became very close after that, but I haven't seen him for almost five months now because he had to act for this movie soon to be in theaters in December, in Kyoto.

"But I thought you're still in Kyoto shooting your movie," I asked.

"Oh, we were done with the movie a week ago. The director told us to rest until the open ceremony, but I decided to go back to school today to see you," answered Hiro.

"I'm glad that your back, Hiro-kun." I smiled at Hiro. Right now I am in the tightest spot of my life, I'm glad that Hiro came back just for me, it made me feel special.

Hiro and I then walked together to school, on the way we were catching up on about each other's lives.

We arrived at Gakuen Tsukiomi in about thirty minutes.

"Wow, so you were at Kyoto and Tokyo. Did you visit any family members while you were there?" I asked.

"I actually did, I visit my grandma there," he answered.

"How is your grandma doing?" I asked.

"She's fine, she just open a snack shop full of delicious new snacks." I think I was drooling because of the word snacks, because Hiro started to chuckle.

"I can't believe that you didn't bring me any souvenirs from Kyoto or Tokyo." I pouted. I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth.

"Who ever mentioned I didn't bring souvenirs?" he put his backpack down and opened it to reveal two boxes of my favorite snacks from both Kyoto and Tokyo.

"Thanks Hiro, you're the best!" He handed me the two boxes of snacks.

"Your welcome." he smiled at me.

We went to our class which was 1-A. Hiro opened the door and went in as I followed behind him, eating one of the snacks in the boxes. Once I entered, I saw Risu sitting at the corner of the room reading a book called _The adventure of Puce the Hippo_.

"OhayÇ, Risu-chan." I ran to give Risu a big hug.

"OhayÇ, Yuki." said Risu returning the hug.

"OhayÇ, Risu," greeted Hiro. Risu looked up from her book and nodded before turning back to her book once again.

The first bell rang, meaning it was time to start class. I went to my seat as I saw Fuyu-sensei came into the room and wrote something on the board.

"Class today we will have independent study, because due to an important meeting for all the teachers has just been reported." After Fuyu-sensei left the room, the whole class cheered in delight.

"Yuki," called Risu walking towards me.

I sighed and looked at the window not noticing that Risu was walking towards me. I put my arm on my desk and lean my head on my hand.

"Hey, Yuki. Yuki!" Risu took her book and hit my head really hard. You could hear a big **bang** sound.

"Owww, Risu-chan that really hurts. Why did you do that for?" I asked rubbing my aching head.

"Fuyu-sensei gave us free time, so why don't we go and research on you _illness_ at the library," Risu whispered the word illness.

Risu, Hiro and I proceeded to the library to do research on my 'illness.'

Hiro and I did some internet research, while Risu took note on the things we printed out.

"Yuki-chan does anyone else have this type of cancer in you family?" inquired Hiro.

"No, not that I know of. Now that I think about I don't know anyone with cancer in my family." I started to search in the internet for causes/risk factors for Laryngeal Cancer in Yahoo. Then a million sites appeared right in front of me. I moved the mouse and click on the first internet site, that said I scroll down to search for what I was looking for until something caught my attention. I read everything it said under big bold words **Risk Factors.**

Five minutes later.

"I don't even do that stuff, how can I have this stupid cancer?" I yelled out. I was mad, because I don't even do any of the things listed here that will cause Laryngeal Cancer; like smoking (bad for lungs Duh!), alcohol use (I don't even like the taste of beer why would I drink?), tobacco use (ewww after I saw this show about people chewing tobacco in 3rd grade, I am totally anti-tobacco.), GERD- gastro esophageal reflux disease (Don't know what the hell this is but I **don't** have it!), and diet and vitamin deficiency (I am a very healthy person, well at least I think I am; but I'm starting to doubt that since I have CANCER. I eat 4-5 fruit's a day, drink water, hardly eat any junk food, I even take vitamins for crying out loud).

"Miss Sakura; may you please lower your voice, this is a library you know," reminded the librarian.

"Sorry." I stood up and bow at the librarian as a sign of respect.

The librarian left right after I apologized to her.

"Hey come over here for a sec." said Hiro waving his hand.

"What is it?" I walked towards Hiro to see what he was looking at.

"It says that second hand smoking has a higher chance in getting Laryngeal Cancer," reveal Hiro.

"How?" I asked.

Risu suddenly appeared behind me and tapped Hiro and my shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Hiro and I in unison.

There was a big **bang** right after a horrible cry for help, everyone turn to look at what happen.

"Shut up!" Risu was holding two thick hard cover books in her hands.

"Oww…" Hiro and I were holding onto our heads.

"Ahem... According to this it said that smokers are protected by the filter in the cigarettes while the second hand smokers do not," explained Risu, with glasses on.

"_Where did she get those glasses at?" _thought Hiro and I.

I clicked on another web site that said Laryngeal Cancer. I scrolled down the page and started to read, because Risu was all complaining about me wasting paper and printing out useless stuff.

_"So cancer of the larynx often occurs in people over the age of 55. Hmm, mostly men too. So men are four times more likely to have this type of cancer," _I thought.

I saw some links to pictures of the tumor- endoscopes view. My body started to twitch a little, and I almost fainted. I just can't stand seeing blood.

We continued our research until after school. While we walked out of the school, we decided to get something to eat. We were walking to a sushi restaurant, then my throat start to hurt a lot.

"cough cough" I feel on the floor and cover my mouth with my hands.

"Yuki-chan, what's wrong?" Hiro rushed to my side, with Risu right behind him.

"Hey is she okay?" asked a passer by.

"Yeah, hey Hiro can you carry Yuki back home?" asked Risu looking at Hiro.

"Sure." Risu helped me onto Hiro's back, and then we started to head to my house.

I feel asleep right after I was on Hiro's back. I woke up and noticed that I was in my room. I was greeted by my twin brother, Yukito. (My brother was on training camp with the entire basketball team, preparing for the next tournament. He just came back.)

"Onii-chan, how did I get back?" I asked still half asleep.

"Hiro and Risu carried you back; apparently you collapsed while you were walking. How are you feeling now?" Yukito put his hand on my forehead checking if I have a fever or not.

"I'm fine onii-chan." I moved my overly protective brother's hand away from my forehead.

"You must be working very hard in your singing career to faint in the middle of the side walk." He patted my head and smile at me.

"Yeah, sorry for making you worry about me onii-chan." I smiled back.

The door opened, and walked in was Risu and Hiro.

"Hey Hiro, hey Risu," I greeted cheerfully with a smile.

Yukito left the room to bring me some water and medicine.

"Thanks," my bangs were covering my eyes so they couldn't see my eyes.

"For what?" asked Risu looking a little confuse.

"For not telling onii-chan about my _illness._" I didn't want to see my only family member knowing that I have cancer. I looked down, my hands clutching on my aqua blue blanket. Tears started to fall down on my hand.

"We thought that's what you wanted, unless you want me to tell him," said Hiro.

I shook my head. "No, it's better if he doesn't know," I whispered as I wiped away the tears. Hiro hugged me and I hugged back, the feeling of us hugging was very comforting.

Nightfall came, Hiro and Risu decided to stay over. Darkness consumed my room, but I still couldn't sleep; for some reason the darkness frightens me a little. I was afraid that I won't wake up after I close my eyes, I was afraid I was going to die. I started to sob, and then I broke down and started to cry really hard. No one heard me because it was already midnight. I heard foot steps coming towards my room, then I heard the door creak open. I saw a shadow figure walking near my bed and I looked up to see who it was. It was…


End file.
